


Lick and Suck: A Drabble Collection

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp in one hundred words</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The problem starts when Woohyun grabs his crotch. The problem ripples to everyone who witnesses this scene. Instead of exploring everyone’s sexually driven problem with Woohyun however, it is about Sunggyu’s problem.

Later that night, Sunggyu confronts the man, the object of his desires. “You little shit,” he growls. “You think it’s okay to do that?”

“Do what, hyung?” Woohyun asks with a smirk. He knows, though. _Oh, how he knows._

“Fuck it. Unzip. Now.”

Woohyun obeys because he wants this. He frees his cock and attempts to ready himself but Sunggyu slaps his hand.

Sunggyu kneels and blows him.


	2. Chapter 2

The nails dragging along Woohyun’s back are doing too little to bring back his sense. He feels as though he is going to go insane, like his mind is blacking out.

“You like that, don’t you?” Sunggyu asks. He’s giving the younger man a look of primal desire. Woohyun feels faint and weak like he is some food.

He goes faster, bouncing on Sunggyu’s dick. He unconsciously grips hard on the headboard because he found the right angle. He moves his hips around to delay the release but he can’t, not when Sunggyu also hastens his strokes on Woohyun’s cock.


	3. Chapter 3

“Is this your favorite position?” Sunggyu whispers.

Woohyun moans. It _is_ probably his favorite position because it feels reassuring having Sunggyu’s body pressed against his back and Sunggyu’s arms enveloping him on either side.

Instead of answering the question, Woohyun turns to look at Sunggyu. “Fuck,” Sunggyu mutters when Woohyun rubs the tip of Sunggyu’s cock. Truthfully, having Sunggyu bothered behind him like that makes him feel really sexy. Sunggyu’s lidded eyes and heavy breathing do so much to encourage him.

Sunggyu kisses Woohyun’s shoulder. Just like that, he lets go, his release raising him to a state of high.


End file.
